WaterAngelAlyssa's 100 theme challenge
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: All credit for this goes to WaterAngel-Alyssa. I'm doing 100 drabbles on Kingdom Hearts characters using her list of themes. enjoy! Rated T to be safe. ENDED! HAD FUN DOING THIS! THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED AND WERE THERE EVERY STEP OF THE WAY!
1. Beginning

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**Disclaimer: The idea for this fanfic is not mine. It belongs to WaterAngel-Alyssa. I'm just using this as a template for Kingdom Hearts drabbles. Here's the link for further info:**

**.net/s/6377945/My_100_theme_challenge**

The rules are simple; use one of her theme in the list, spend 10 minutes writing a one-shot about anything you want(as long as it relates to the theme), and try my best to complete the list(though I don't have to). And of course, I have to give her credit (which Ive already done, so it's all good).

Here we go:

**1. Beginning**

Ventus slowly opened his eyes. "W..what?" He saw that he was in a dark abyss, falling down to God knows where.

"You must sleep now, Ventus…" The voice pleaded.

But Ventus refused to comply. "Why should I, Sora?"

"Because you need to heal. If you don't…then you won't be sad anymore…" Sora replied.

Ventus agreed. "You're right…" And he closed his eyes, allowing his heart to attain peaceful slumber.

For he knew deep within himself that everything had a beginning…and everything had an end.

The only way to heal was to begin anew. All he was needed birth by sleep…


	2. Dream

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**2. Dream**

Kairi looked up in the horizon and sighed heavily. Every day that passed, every minute that flew away from her, she could feel a painful tingle in her heart.

She felt like the line between reality and fiction was slowly being erased from existence. She couldn't tell what was real anymore.

Kairi held her right hand to her heart and let the tears fall from her face. She could still feel his warm breath showering her face with love and affection.

Her heart melted when she thought of him.

Kairi felt she was living a dream, with her eyes open.

**A/N: I cheated and ended four minutes early. Hope that's okay.**


	3. Wave

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**3. Wave**

Aqua sighed and watched the black waves swish back and forth.

Back and forth.

It was a never ending cycle of repetition that only served to remind her that just like these waves, she too would wander this realm of darkness, back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Aqua had once believed in a place called hope. But that place was long forgotten by the winds of time, broken by the seeds of darkness.

And so she kept tilting her head and watching the waves move back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.


	4. Reflection

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**4. Reflection**

Day in and day out.

The same routine on permanent repeat.

Riku looked out of his window and watched the Heartless at work. Currently, they were slowly eating the flesh of an innocent girl. They kept feasting at her, and the girl kept screaming for someone to help her.

I wish I could tell you that Riku forgot about his promise to Maleficent and saved this girl's life. I wish I could tell you that. But Hollow Bastion is not a fairy tale world.

Every day he looked at his reflection, Riku saw some of it was starting to vanish.


	5. Pure

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**5. Pure**

Xion was crying alone on the clock tower. Axel and Roxas didn't come because, well, she didn't really want either of them there.

Xion's mind recalled the messy events of last night. She still saw Axel's hands moving from her bottom right up to her chest. She still felt her pants being dragged down to her knees, and she couldn't stop them from falling to the ground.

She remembered how she had been trusted and caressed, Axel's perfume filling up her nostrils, and her mind going all fuzzy and blank.

She didn't want them to see her impure is all.


	6. Alone

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**6. Alone**

Namine sat alone in her room, drawing random nothings and watching the fan move slowly above her yellow haired head.

The silence entered her brain and tortured her soul. If she had a heart, it would be pounding at this point. The loneliness was quite apparent at this point; Namine didn't know how much longer she would last.

Would someone free her from this unbearable madness? Would someone save her from her own destruction?

She didn't care how many memories she had to destroy or how many people she had to kill. Namine just didn't want to be alone anymore.


	7. Spread Your Wings

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**7. Spread your Wings**

No matter how many times he killed, Saix still felt like that teenager from all those years ago…

Though the memories of his past had started to fade over the years, Saix still 'felt' happy when he thought about the wonderful times he had spend with Lea, those magical moments in Radiant Garden, and about the promises that they had told each other

"A lot of good that did me," he mumbled.

As he stood below Kingdom Hearts, Saix just wanted to spread his wings and live again, even it was just for one single, fleeting moment, and not more.


	8. Paint

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**8. Paint**

Roxas looked at the drawings on the wall, and he was flabbergasted at what he saw:

He saw a portrait of a brown-haired boy standing in ankle-deep water, eating a bar of sea-salt ice cream with one hand, and holding a girl's hand with the other. The girl had red hair and bright beaming eyes. They were both etched in paint on a white wall that shone brightly in Roxas' eyes.

Roxas started to cry bitterly. He wanted the boy to be nothing more than mere paint on a wall.

_But I'm the one that's just paint on a wall…_


	9. Almost

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**9. Almost**

"Sora...why did you leave me again?"

Kairi cried bitterly in Mickey's jacket, despairing over recent events. Everyone had barely escaped The World That Never Was with their lives. Everyone, that is, except Sora and Riku.

Not one person, not Mickey, not Donald, not even Goofy, could wake Kairi from her state of despair. The tears will never stop flowing, she thought. As her heart poured out over the mouse-king, Kairi felt a tear fall from Mickey's eyes. Donald and Goofy noticed this, and sniffled.

All of those tear-jerking moments, all of the reunion and hugs…and they _almost _made it.

_Almost. _


	10. Shine

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**10. Shine**

His clothes were tattered, and blood soaked his body from his hands to his feet. Scars were etched all over his skin, and his wing was literally crushed beyond repair. His sword was broken in half, with him carrying the hilt portion.

He had just survived the fiercest battle of his life, against the darkness in his heart.

And he had been victorious.

For the first time in a long time, Cloud smiled. His smile shone as brightly as a million suns, over a million galaxies.

Cloud looked up to the sky, and said, "Thanks, Tifa. I owe you one…"


	11. Blood

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**11. Blood**

Olette grunted. The blade pierced her and dug into her skin, like it was made out of ice.

She moaned loudly, begging for the torture to stop. But her attacker would not listen; he just kept cutting and cutting.

Slowly, her body was being cut in half, and Olette felt her mind slipping away. In a matter of moments, she had lost everything.

"Well, bitch? Let's see how pretty you feel now!" The deep, dark voice of Seifer rang in her ears.

This was what she was now; a gross pile of blood lying on the ground like an animal.


	12. Pieces

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**12. Pieces**

Sora moaned and grabbed his head in frustration.

It was all coming back to him. Forgotten, random memories were tormenting his brain like a never-ending flood of complete, utter chaos.

_Namine…_

_Castle…_

_Cards…_

_Organization…_

He sank to the ground, tearing out his hair in agony. It had been over a year since he woke up in Twilight Town, but Sora still felt as though a part of him was dreaming, still not born by sleep

Though Sora's body was fully restored, his mind was torn in pieces; one half completed, the other still a jarbled mess of confusion and mystery…


	13. Lucky

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**13. Lucky**

Yuffie smirked at her handiwork. All of the Heartless were cut in half, either dead or dying in agony.

And all this time, none of them had even laid a scratch on her. Her hardened skin was still as pure and protected as that of a newborn baby. The only scars she had were on her hands, which were just blisters from throwing too many ninja stars.

Tifa limped up to her. She, unlike Yuffie, was blood-stained and worn out from fighting. "How do you fight like that without getting hurt?"

Yuffie shrugged. "I guess I'm just lucky is all."


	14. Haunted

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**14. Haunted**

Roxas looked up and stared into Namine's eyes. The girl smiled innocently at him and brought her lips closer to his.

Everytime he looked into Namine's eyes, there was a certain quality about them that seemed to put him in a trance for hours and hours. Those blue crystals just seemed so irresitable; his mind just didn't feel right.

Roxas moaned. He was starting to feel dizzy. Namine moaned softly, sensing something was amiss. "Roxie…" She whispered in Roxas' ear. "What's the matter?"

Roxas shook his head slowly. "Nothing. Forget about it."

It was almost as if they were haunted…


	15. Figure of Speech

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**15. Figure of Speech**

"Yes! Yes I did it!" Sora shouted. "I finally beat Riku!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Whoop di do," she said unenthusiastically. 

Sora noticed this, grabbed her and started to shake her. "But don't you understand, Kairi? I beat Riku in a race!"

"Humph!" Kairi broke free from Sora's grab and started to walk away. "Do you want me to marry you now or something?"

Sora had swept her up in his arms and held her close to his face. "Will you marry me?"

Kairi smiled. She almost didn't want to point out that it was just a figure of speech…


	16. Laugh

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**16. Laugh**

As The Lingering Sentiment stood motionless in the Keyblade Graveyard, he thought about all the happiness that he had once cherished.

One memory in particular shined out among others. He rememberd sitting with Aqua and Ven, and the three were just laughing together, enjoying each other's company.

He even remembered their laughs. Aqua's laugh was soft and elegant, given her girlish qualities. Ven's was cheery and childlike, given his strong heart.

As for his own…well he wouldn't know. The Lingering Sentiment no longer had a body to laugh with. And for eleven years, he had had nothing to laugh about.


	17. Fear

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**17. Fear**

It had been a long time since Xemnas lost his heart and became a Nobody. He could barely remember his old life, and what it was like, or even the very things that it represented.

Given his status as a Nobody, he could not 'feel' or the emotions that his past life had.

He felt nothing. And that was how it was.

Even as Sora kept hitting him with the Keyblade, he felt nothing.

So what was this he was feeling? It tore at him like a sharp sword, tugging at his soul like taffy.

Xemnas mouthed it out. "It… is… fear."


	18. Tainted

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**18. Tainted**

Namine whimpered in her seat. Tears began to flow from her sort, angelic face.

Blood was pouring from between her legs, and there were bruises and cuts all over her body.

She thought about Larxene, and her big breasts, and how much she wanted to grab them and touch them.

Then her mind wandered to her legs.

Those big strong legs.

She wanted to caress them and squeeze them as tight as she could.

But if she had a heart, it would be crying at this point.

It would be raped by ravenous desire, and it would be tainted beyond repair.


	19. Angel

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**19. Angel**

She was his light.

Sora felt happy whenever she was around. To him, Kairi had always felt so warm and fuzzy, like a cuddly teddy bear he used to carry to bed when he was four years old.

He blushed. Suddenly a bunch of thoughts attacked his mind, but he brushed all of them way. They were impure and wrong to even consider thinking of.

Looking up at the night sky, while Donald and Goofy were sleeping on the grass, he thought about what Kairi _really _meant to him.

She wasn't his teddy bear. She was his pure, innocent angel…


	20. Power

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**20. Power**

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Maleficent growled loudly, filling the entire castle with her threatening roar. Sora, Donald and Goofy started to tremble in fear at the sight of her dragon form.

But the Keyblade Master would not give in. He leaped up in the air with the Keyblade over his head, preparing to strike the dragon foe.

But Maleficent would not let him have his way. She breathed a huge burst of fire on the poor boy.

"GYAHHHH!" The boy fell down to the ground like a rock, battered and bruised.

The demon witch smirked. This was what true power was all about.


	21. Close

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**21. Close**

"GYAHHHH! It's not fair!"

SMACK! Terra kept hitting the tree with his Keyblade in frustration. His eyes were full of anger and hate. He hated Eraqus for holding him back from his dreams. He hated Aqua for basking in the glory that should have been his!

But most of all, he hated himself. Because he was weak, so weak that he couldn't become the Master he wanted to be.

He looked up at the sky and sighed in desperation. Terra had been close. But in this cruel universe, close wasn't good enough.


	22. Nobody

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**22. Nobody**

Xemnas sat in the Chamber of Repose with his hood over his face. The hood was dark black, and it was made of comfy leather that made it easy for him to fight in battle.

But it also had another purpose. It gave him an appearance, an indentity. When people saw him walking in the street, they could point out things about him, like "Look, it's Black Cloak Man" or "The Mystery Guy". That would make him feel better, that someone give him some form of recognition right before he killed them.

It made him forget he was a Nobody.


	23. Alive

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**23. Alive**

Donald always wondered what it was about Goofy that prevented him from murdering him.

It wasn't like he was the strongest guy around. And he most certainly wasn't the smartest.

He always messed up everything he did, and he always destroyed everything he touched.

"Ah hyuck! Hey Donald!" Goofy waved his hands in the air. "Come on; we can't sit around here all day!" His voice was cheerful, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm coming Goofy!" Donald called back. Then he smiled. He guessed it was because Goofy felt so alive, on every single day.


	24. Silence

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**24. Silence**

As Axel lay dying before him, Sora remained frozen in shock.

He had the Keyblade, all the power in the world.

And he couldn't even save one person.

Then he turned to Donald and Goofy, who both tried to look away in vain.

For a moment, they said nothing; they just stood there, in disbelief over what had just happened.

The portal that Axel had opened was starting to vanish, but even that would not break their silence.

Sora finally looked up. "Let's go!" The heroes marched onward, so that no more innocent people would be silenced ever again.


	25. I know

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**25. I know**

Master Xehanort chuckled. "You won't get rid of me that easily, Terra!" The elderly Keyblade Master was possessing Terra's heart and body; knowing that, he kept taunting the young boy.

But Terra merely nodded.

"I know."

"Your friends are incapacitated, and your master is dead!"

Terra smiled.

"I know."

"So you _know_ that they will come to your aid despite this knowledge?" Xehanort bellowed sarcastically. "You _know _that you will destroy my heart and gain your body back? You _know _that you will restore balance to the worlds?" He shouted in disbelief.

Terra looked up at Xehanort ferociously.

"I know.


	26. Warmth

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**26. Warmth**

Aqua curled up in a ball and held her legs. The darkness was so cold sometimes. It burned her like crazy. Aqua nearly chuckled at the irony at that thought.

But she hadn't laughed for eleven years, for there had been nothing good in her life to laugh about.

Except one thing.

Aqua felt warm not in her body, but in her heart, when she thought of the little bundle of joy that made her heart skip a beat, her true love.

Aqua slowly whispered her name, so the moment could last her a thousand tragedies.

"Ventus…You are my warmth."


	27. Mistletoe

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**27. Mistletoe**

Kairi giggled. Christmas was always her favorite time of the year. There were decorations as far as the eye could behold, the chidren playing in the snow, and the joy of giving presents to your loved ones.

But that wasn't the best part.

She had invited Sora to her house one night, saying that she needed help decorating.

She didn't.

Sora rang the doorbell. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a grinning Kairi.

"Hey Kai? Why are you-"

But he stopped there, because Kairi had grabbed him in a soft, magical kiss.

They were standing under mistletoe.


	28. Never

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**28. Never**

"No! Xion, don't go!"

Roxas called out in vein. He was holding the fading Xion in his arms, tears falling from his face.

But he didn't care. He just let them fall to the ground. All that mattered to him was Xion.

Xion shook her head. "I have to. It's best for everyone."

"NO! This can't happen! I won't let you leave me again!" Roxas bellowed All of this (fake?) emotion was pouring out of him like wildfire.

But the raven-haired girl merely smiled and blew him a kiss with the last of her breath.

"I'll never leave you. Never…"


	29. Say Please

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**29. Say Please**

Ansem the Wise sat on the rock, looking out at the dark horizon, thinking about all the things he had lost in his quest for revenge.

He thought about the terrible, dark deeds he had committed, how many lives he had ruined, and how many more were still suffering because of his actions.

Especially, he thought, the life of one man.

Sora.

Tears flowed from his face. Ansem remembered how he had used the boy for revenge, how he used his body for research, ruining the lives of Roxas, Namine and Xion.

And he had never even asked him "Please?"


	30. Moon

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**30. Moon**

Terra looked up at the moon. Sometimes he thought about how lonely the moon must be.

People look and admire its beauty for a while. Then they start getting bored and move on with their lives, abandoning the moon.

Then he turned to Aqua and Ven. The former was holding the latter in her lap, playing with his hair. Ven smiled and kissed Aqua on the cheek. She giggled and started tickling him.

Then Ven got up and started chasing her around the courtyard, like grade school kids.

A tear fell from Terra's face. Sometimes he felt like the moon…


	31. Black

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**31. Black**

Yugi Muto never used to like playing Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. It was a stupid game, what with the most confusing storyline and the fusion between Disney and Final Fantasy.

But over the last few days, he had changed his mind.

When he wasn't playing children's card games, he would occasionally have visions in the day:

He saw three teenagers having sex in The Land of Departure. One of them was a really hot bluenette girl, and the other two were brown-haired and blonde young men

And then he saw their messy clothes, as well as their black temptations.

**A/N: For those who don't know, the guest appearance is Yugi Muto from _Yugioh_! It's okay if you don't know, though.**


	32. Distant

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**32. Distant**

Riku looked up in the sky. It was very rarely that he saw a sunny day. And it was even more rare for him to enjoy them.

He put a hand to his face and sighed. He was reminded of the wonderful memories he had accumulated over the years; him racing against Sora, him laughing with Sora, him chowing down to see who would bloat first with Sora. All of those memories, all of the precious memories with Sora…they were so plentiful that Riku just wanted to bask in them forever.

But now…those very memories just felt cold and distant.


	33. Animal

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**33. Animal**

Roxas was walking to his room when he heard the noises.

"Axel! Axel!"

Roxas froze in his tracks. That was Xion's voice! And it was coming from-his heart would have sank-Axel's room.

The Nobody put his ears to the door and listened in horror. There were strange noises coming from the room. There was biting and scratching, and he almost sworn he could have heard Axel giggling like a madman.

"You gonna come for me, baby girl?" Xion softly moaned.

Roxas clenched his fist.

"Filthy animals..."


	34. Mother Nature

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**34. Mother Nature**

Master Xehanort chuckled. He had finally destroyed Eraqus, his former friend and the only one in the way of his evil plans that he _wasn't _manipulating.

Grinning widely, he looked at the Land of Departure one last time. The world was majesty to behold; its shining yellow sunrays, beautiful waterfalls and tender ground looked like they were made by angels of light.

But the elderly Keyblade Master shook his head. Only he knew the truth. Mother Nature begun and ended with darkness, and nobody could change that. Eventually, this land would return to the darkness from whence it came…


	35. Free

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**35. Free**

Tidus was standing on the edge of the peninsula, watching the waves below him.

He wondered what had happened to Sora and Riku, and where they were now. He wondered what would happen if he were to leave.

If Tidus left...then all his friends would be sad. Kairi, Wakka and...Selphie.

"Selphie..." Tidus whispered out loud. For a moment, he felt sad just thinking about leaving home.

And leaving Selphie behind

If Tidus were be free of this island prison, then would'nt his heart still be trapped?


	36. Not What You're Supposed to Say

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**36. Not What You're Supposed to Say**

Donald kept walking around the King's room in frustration.

"Bah! As if we didn't have enough in the castle to deal with!" Donald quacked on as though his ice cream had caught fire. He was extremely mad and stressed from King Mickey's departure.

Queen Minnie was trying to comfort him. "Now Donald, he had his reasons…"

"If you ask me, he's not fit to be a King!" He retorted angrily.

Minnie slapped Donald "How dare you!" She stormed off, leaving Donald sad and hurt.

Donald knew what he had done was wrong; that wasn't what he was supposed to say.


	37. Rose

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge

**37. Rose**

Marluxia sighed as he laid in the hot tub. It felt so soothing, so relaxing to his bones.

This was a nice treat he always gave himself after a long day of missions, a time when he could forget about Xemnas and the Organization and just unwind.

But there was one thing he was forgetting.

Marluxia held up his hand and started emitting a pink ball of energy. The ball suddenly disappeared, and a red rose appeared in his hand.

The flower lover smirked. Now his luxurious bath was complete!


	38. Protect

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**38. Protect**

Sora held the Keyblade of People's Hearts close to his heart, getting ready to stab himself.

"Sora, no!" Goofy cried. "You can't die now!"

"Please Sora, we can't afford to lose you!" Donald added.

Sora shook his head. Deep down, he knew they were right. But he couldn't just sit around and let Ansem torture innocent people anymore.

He wanted to protect them. He wanted to protect Riku.

But most of all...he wanted to protect the lifeless girl that he loved.

"Kairi..." And he stabbed.


	39. Simple

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**39. Simple**

Sora sighed deeply. "I am such an idiot..."

Under the cold moon, Sora was sitting on the ground sulking over his stupidity. "Why can't I do anything right?"

He had wanted this evening to be perfect. He had wanted to have fun at the club with his girlfriend Kairi.

And then everything got so unneccesarily complicated. His first attempts at serenading her had failed, and when he tried again, she had been embarrassed in front of everyone.

Why couldn't things just be as simple and carefree as they were before?


	40. Call Me

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**40. Call Me**

"So...your mind's made up?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled and nodded, looking at the horizon. "Yeah."

"Sora!" Kairi called out to him.

The boy turned around to see Kairi staring at him. They exchanged glances and nodded, knowing what the other one wanted to say.

"Kairi...everyone's waiting for me." Sora looked down. "I have to put back everything that's connected to me..."

Kairi, though saddened, handed him her good luck charm. "Call me." She winked.

Sora laughed wholeheartedly. "I'm pretty sure Keybladers can't afford Verizon..."


	41. Impossible

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**41. Impossible**

Every time he got happiness, every time it felt like the darkness would go away...

It kept coming back to get him.

Roxas looked up in the horizon. He was sitting on the tower in Twilight Town, wondering what he should do next.

"Where did I think I could go?" He asked himself in desperation.

What could he do? He was just a kid, a loner trapped in a cold and unforgiving universe.

His entire situation was hopeless. He'd be dead before suppertime.

It was impossible.


	42. Smile

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**42. Smile**

Axel sat on his bed, saddened over recent events.

"How did this happen?"

Axel sighed. Then he picked up the picture frame that was on his bedside table.

It was a picture of Axel and Saix, back when they were Lea and Isa. Isa had his arms folded, while Lea was ruffling up the former's hair. Isa didn't mind, however. Both he and Lea were smiling the brightest smiles that could be found for miles.

Axel started crying. How long would it be before _Axel _could smile again?


	43. Love

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**43. Love**

"What is love?"

Kairi almost choked on her ice cream upon hearing that question.

"Um, what?"

She was slightly taken aback, but managed to compose herself. "Love is..." She started tapping her forehead. "Um..."

But her mind was totally blank. She didn't know what to say.

And then she saw a plane flying over her head.

"I got it! Love is like an airplane; it soars high at first, but sinks back down and crashes in the end!"

She smiled sweetly. "You understand, Namine?"


	44. Normal

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**44. Normal**

Master Xehanort chuckled to himself as he stood motionlessly in the Keyblade Graveyard.

It was only a matter of time before his manipulations would ruin the lives of these young children forever.

Xehanort regretted almost nothing.

Except for one memory:

A girl he loved had gotten angry with him.

"Why can't you be a bit more normal?" Those words still piereced his heart.

Master Xehanort sighed deeply. He had learned many things in his life, but he still didn't know the definition of that word; normal.


	45. Comatose

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**45. Comatose**

Mickey was speaking to Yen Sid at his tower.

"Master Yen Sid! We finally found Ven's heart!"

Yen Sid nodded. "Good. Now all we need to find is Terra's heart..."

Then Mickey remebered something. "Wait! Where's his body?"

"What?" The elderly sorcerer asked.

"Without his body, finding his heart is useless..." Mickey put his head down.

He thought of his old friend Ventus, how he used to be full of life, humor and energy.

Now he laid comatose in a forgotten wastland of nothingness.


	46. Promise

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**46. Promise**

Data Sora smiled. "I promised you I'd find you again!"

Data Namine returned the gesture. "Yeah..." She looked down. "I guess you did..."

In reality, she did not believe what Data Sora said.

None of this was real; the real Sora was on Destiny Islands, probably holding hands with _her, _caresssing _her _in his arms, laughing on the beach with _her._

So what good did this promise do if they did not exist in the first place? She was dead, while he was clueless...


	47. Cry

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**47. Cry**

"The Master has been struck down."

Aqua gasped. "W...what?" She stared at Yen Sid in disbelief. "Who...did it?"

"It was Xehanort..." She had expected this.

"And Terra."

At that very moment, her heart began to cry. Along with her mouth, her eyes, her teeth, her cheeks...

Breaking down at last, while her physical body stood motionless, her emotional being started wailing like a madman.

No one, not even the cheerful King Mickey or his coherts Donald and Goofy, could heal her tears of defeat.


	48. Destiny

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**48. Destiny**

Terra-Xehanort reached out for Aqua's neck. Within moment, he was holding her up in the air, choking her windpipe.

"Ahh..." Aqua gasped and struggled in her former friend's grip. "Terra...fight it, please!" She cried.

With those words, Terra-Xehanort let her go. Then he grabbed his head in frustration, while a dark aura surrounded him.

"Terra...you say?" He had forgotten all that he was, all that is his, and all that he could be.

It was as though destiny's eyes had robbed him of his identity.

Forever.


	49. White Lie

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**49. White Lie**

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was quiet and soft.

Sora couldn't help but feel sorry about what he had done. A red mark was left on Kairi's cheek, which took the shape of a handprint.

Kairi just stood there, puffy eyed, ashamed of what she had done.

It was just a little white lie.

All she had done was lie that she had fallen ill, so that Sora would leave school to be with her.

Sora shook his head, tears falling from his face. "I'm sorry too."


	50. Symbol

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**50. Symbol**

Sora looked at his Keyblade. It was amazing, how it had chosen him out of all others.

Ever since he first obtained it in Traverse Town, his entire life had changed.

All he had ever wanted was to be a hero, to be the one people look up to. While he had lost his friends as a consequence, Sora knew that getting the Keyblade was the best thing that could have happened to him. It set him on the right path

In his eyes, the Keyblade was a symbol of true heroism.


	51. Element

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**51. Element**

Roxas kept fighting those Heartless like a madman. Every time, he kept swirling in a frenzy, shooting light-crosses at his dark foes. No matter how powerful his obstacles were, or how much protection they had, nothing could cut through light. Indeed, Roxas' nickname should have been "The Key of Light", not "The Key of Destiny".

So why then, did he feel an inner darkness inside of him? No matter how much light he had, the darkness kept eating at his soul.

Sometimes, Roxas felt like he was of a different element...a consuming element.


	52. On Top Of The World

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**52. On Top of the World**

Whenever Sora kissed Kairi, he always felt in a state of euphoria.

Suddenly, there was no obstacle he couldn't overcome. He could walk though walls and cut through gold. He could jump to the heavens and back again. He could beat Riku in twenty races.

When he kissed Kairi, he felt at peace with his inner conflicts; never would he use his darkness to resolve his problems.

As long as he felt those soft, pink lips on his, Sora was on top of the world, and nobody could knock him back down.


	53. Zero

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**53. Zero**

Ansem the Wise had been banished from his world for a long time. His pupil, Xehanort, had stolen everything in his life that had meaning: his world, his research and his pride.

And even his name.

Now Ansem was on the verge of returning, to seek revenge on Xehanort and reclaim his life.

But first he needed a name; a name that would come to represent the man he had become, the anti-hero in darkness who mainly serves himself above others.

For now, he was "Darkness in Zero", or 'Diz'.


	54. Snow

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**53. Snow**

Sora held his hands to the fireplace; Donald and Goofy had tinkered out long back.

He looked out the window and let his mind wander.

_Flashback_

"Ha ha!" A four-year-old Sora was playing with Kairi in the snow. "I got you!"

"Nuh uh!"

Annoyed, Sora ran after Kairi. "Oh no you don't!" And he jumped Kairi, causing them both to fall in the snow

And they laid there, laughing wholeheartedly.

_End Flashback_

A tear formed in Sora's eye.


	55. Short and Sweet

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**55. Short and Sweet**

Ever since Sora and Riku came back, Kairi was dying to thank for all their hard work in saving the worlds. But she just couldn't come up with anything.

Mickey had suggested for them to come to a party in his castle. Donald and Goofy wanted Kairi to ask them to a dance.

But those things were too expensive and time-consuming. Her boys deserved better, Kairi thought to herself.

So she just kept it short and sweet; Kairi kissed both of them on the cheek with rosy red lipstick for five seconds.


	56. Snow II

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**56. Snow**

Aqua was so excited. In a few minutes, Ventus would walk in the door. Then she would be ready...

She giggled and smirked mischieviously. Any minute now...

Five mintues later...still nothing. Aqua's playful look was replaced with a worried one. What had happened to Ven?

Then she heard the door open. Aqua gapsed. Ventus was covered in snow, and his skin looked very frozen.

"Ven..." Just as she was about to walk over to him, she was greeted by a snowball to the face.

"Owned!" Ventus cheered.


	57. Friend

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**57. Friend**

Tron sat alone in his virtual chair. He could not remember the last time he had been in the company of another.

This made no logical sense. He wasn't even real; he was just a virtual program meant to protect a computer from viruses.

Tron groaned and grabbed his 'forehead'. All of these strange tingles were now eating at his...'heart'. Did he even have a heart.

Tron felt so confused. He was not meant to love; until now friendship was nothing to him.

That was before he met Sora.


	58. Test

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**58. Test**

"Sora. You have to choose. You can lose you memories here and regain the memories you've lost..." Namine paused. "...or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you've lost."

"I have to choose?" Sora looked down.

"Yes." Then she lit up. "Of course, there is a third option, one that doesn't affect your memories."

Sora was suprised. "What is it?"

"You will have to take a test..."

Sora scoffed. "Bring it on!"

"...of mathematics."

Sora nearly grabbed his heart in shock. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	59. Princess

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**59. Princess**

"So what do you want to do...Xion?" Axel asked.

Xion looked down. "I want to be...like you two."

Roxas shook his head. "That's not possible."

Suprised, the Nobody looked up and stared at Roxas. "What? But why?" A tear tricked from her cold cheek.

Roxas then got up and walked to where Xion was sitting. Then he put a gloved hand to her face. "Because you're a princess. And we're commoners. Royalty can't be compared to us commoners..."

Xion smiled and blushed bright red. "Thanks, Roxas..."


	60. Future

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**60. Future**

As Maleficent saw the data world being deleted, she looked back on everything her life had been about:

A quest for power, her undying obsession with darkness, and her never-ending quest to take over the worlds and unite them all as one world, where she would rule over them like a queen that she was destined to be. Also, there was her unanswered question which she wanted to answer to: what were the secrets of Kingdom Hearts?

It seemed like a good future at the time. But Maleficent would never know if it was...


	61. Butterfly

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**61. Butterfly**

Olette sighed. Boys are just stupid, she thought. She kicked her desk in frustration, threw her bag to the side, and laid down on the bed.

Slowly, she began to cry bitterly. Starting soft at first, the sniffles became soft sobs, which grew into hysterical cries. Never had she been so degraded...so **_humilated_** in her life.

Olette knew he was joking; Hayner had just said that she was just a stupid little girl, soft as a butterfly.

Then why did she care so much? What did Hayner mean to her anyway?


	62. Wild

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**62. Wild**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Riku-Ansem growled like a madman, slashing at Sora with the Keyblade.

The defenseless 14 year old could only watch in horror as his best friend, a guy he had grown up with, lose his grip on reality.

Tears fell from Sora's face, even when Riku had him kneeling on the ground, pushing him back with the Keyblade. They kept falling even when he kept pushing back with his useless wooden sword.

Riku was Riku no longer, Sora thought. Now he was a raving lunatic, a wild beast of darkness, for all eternity.


	63. Kiss

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**63. Kiss**

"Hey...how about one kiss?"

"W..what?" Aqua was taken aback. "Um, no, I'm sorry...I have to get going now..."

Zack groaned. "Okay, I guess." He started to leave, sulking as he walked away.

Aqua felt bad and ashamed for what she had done. "Poor guy..." Then she lifted up her head. "Maybe I should...Hmmm..."

As Zack kept walking, he felt someone grab his shoulder. Turning around to see who it was...

...Zack was greeted by a pink pair of lips, planting themselves to his own.


	64. Sugar and Spice

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**64. Sugar and Spice**

Sometimes Kairi got so frustrated with Sora, the sweethart that he was.

All she had asked from him was sugar from the local store. And he couldn't even do that much!

"Ugh..." Kairi put a hand to her forehead. She stared hopelessly at the bag of spice staring at her on the table.

Sora could kill a thousand Heartless with ease...but he couldn't shop for groceries. That was what she hated in Sora the most.

Sometimes it felt like their relationship was just a mix of sugar and spice.


	65. Magnet

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**65. Magnet**

He wasn't good looking.

He wasn't rich and famous.

He didn't have a good personality.

He never went to college.

He wasn't even a real person.

Whenever Aerith thought of the man in the black cloak, she always pictured him as mysterious and bold, almost like an anti-hero.

Not too good, not too bad. He was just a little bit in between, not able to choose.

Despite the fact that he had little to no good qualities, Saix was like... a magnet to her.


	66. Temptation

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**66. Temptation**

The darkness just wouldn't go away. Riku put a hand to his forehead, wondering what he should do.

The darkness was beautiful. It could make him do incredible things: he could surf over countless waves, he could lift the strongest substances, and he could climb the highest heights.

But on the other hand, he would be all alone in the world, have no way of making friends, and forced to do whatever Maleficent told him.

As bad as the darkness was for Riku, it was just too big a temptation to resist.


	67. Hero

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**67. Hero**

Cloud was sick and tired of all the fake praise he was getting. Leon called him just as stong as himself. Yuffie said he was a inspiration to her. Aerith said that nobody was as brave or daring. And Tifa...What she said was that she loved him, more than any other man on the planet.

Cloud didn't believe a word of it. Every day, he felt a terrible darkness eating away at him like he was a juicy apple.

If he was such a big hero, then why didn't he feel like one?


	68. Fire

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**68. Fire**

Before he was Axel, before he was ever a Nobody, he was Lea: just a typical, happy-go-lucky teenager who loved to play with frisbees and hang out with his friend Isa.

Then that incident occured. Axel didn't remember too much of what happened. There had been a terrible accident, and a girl was trapped in a burning house. Lea and Isa had been around when it happened. The good-natured kids that they were, they decided to take matters into their own hands.

And then...both of their worlds became consumed in a dark fire.


	69. Robot

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**69. Robot**

Aqua sighed deeply. It had been a long day of training, and she was very tired. She was going to go to bed when she noticed something:

Terra was still training. It was late at night, but he still kept hitting the glowing balls with his Keyblade. It was obvious that he was losing stamina, but he still kept going. Terra still kept trying to push his body to the absolute limit.

Aqua almost wanted to cry. She was worried about her best friend; he wasn't a robot, after all. He was just Terra.


	70. Oasis

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**70. Oasis**

Sighing, Yuffie put her head down. "This isn't fair!" She and Leon were stuck in the desert.

"Look over there!" She saw an oasis in front of her. Without thinking, she stripped naked and jumped in the water.

It must have been the heatstroke, because when Leon opened his eyes, his life changed.

Yuffie was so beautiful. Her tender skin glistened in the sun, and her nicely curved body made him sweat.

Leon didn't care if he got any water; Yuffie was the only oasis that could quench his thirst.


	71. Valentine

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**71. Valentine**

Namine had never had a Valentine's Day, since she didn't have a heart for people to steal. And no one came to Castle Oblivion.

It made her so sad that she couldn't find someone who would love her as her.

However, on some Valentine's Days, she would find a bouquet of flowers in her room and a box of chocolates, wrapped in velvet.

Namine blushed when thinking of this. The only person who could have given them to her was the cute boy sleeping in the mysterious room she could never find.


	72. Shooting Star

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**72. Shooting Star**

When Sora was younger, he used to spend a lot of time with Kairi, and they had many good memories together.

One such memory happened at night, when Kairi got scared that a shooting star would come and strike her.

Sora got up triumphantly and told her, while swinging his toy sword around, "If it comes around, I'll hit it back into space. I'll protect you no matter what it takes!"

Years later, when Sora thought of this memory, he wondered if what he said was true...could he really protect her?


	73. Positive

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**73. Positive**

As Riku-Ansem kept choking the defenseless Nobody, Roxas knew that his time had come. He was going to die. Nothing was going to stop it.

Despite all this negativity around him, however, he kept trying to see the positive of the situation:

At least he had a chance to make friends. He got to enjoy ice-cream atop a clock tower. And most importantly, he found the greatest gift of all; the gift of human kindness.

Roxas didn't feel so bad about dying anymore; at least he got to _live_ like a Somebody...


	74. Secret

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**74. Secret**

"Come on, Riku! Nobody's gonna stop us!" Kairi kept dragging Riku to the secret spot, which had been for her and Sora.

Riku kept shaking his head. Part of him wanted to do this terrible deed. But the other was screaming in fear, both for himself and for his friend.

When they got inside, Kairi gave Riku a tight hug and kept hugging him.

"What...about Sora?" Riku asked.

Kairi put a finger to her mouth. "Shh...It'll be our little secret."

Riku wished he could believe that.


	75. Runaway

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**75. Runaway**

No matter how much Cloud kept running, he could never get rid of the darkness inside him. It always came back to haunt him, to remind him of the tragedies in life that he had faced. First he had lost his home to the darkness. Then he lost the love of his life. And now...he had lost the only true friends he ever had.

Sora, Donald and Goofy.

He was just a runaway, a traveler in the dark mist of his own memories. Never again would Cloud find true happiness, no matter what.


	76. Most Important

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**76. Most Important**

"What is going to happen to you?" Aqua asked Terra. "Why are you doing this?"

Terra had his back facing Terra and Ven. "Listen to yourself, Aqua?" Ven retorted. "Terra would never..."

"Shut up, Ven!" Terra barked. "I can take care of my own problems."

Aqua felt like slapping Terra at this point. "Don't talk to us! I hate you!" Crying, she shook her head. "What is most important to you?"

Terra said nothing, because he felt he didn't need to. He already had the answer.

_Darkness._


	77. In the Rain

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**77. In the Rain**

Sora was sitting outside his window, watching the raindrops fall over his Kairi. A smile was etched upon his face.

He saw the majesty of her legs moving across the wet ground; his love for her had now become boundless, like the water that surrounded the islands he lived on.

He knew it was wrong to think of her like that; Sora respected Kairi. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter what anyone said, he couldn't get that sexy, passionate image of her dancing in the rain out of his lust-filled mind.


	78. Ash

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**78. Ash**

Mickey was a lover of anime. He was a fan of Gundam, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Death Note, Evengelion, and even When They Cry.

But there was one anime that he absolutely adored. It was so terrible, so tear-jerking that Mickey threatened to execute anyone who watched it.

The show was Pokemon. It had tortured him too much when he was a kid that he couldn't let anyone else suffer that pain.

Mickey thought of the main character Ash, and how he wished that he could literally be on fire. That would make him happy.


	79. Gone

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**79. Gone**

Whenever Xemnas was alone, not surrounded by his subordinates, he sometimes tried to focus as hard as he could. Ever since he first lost his memory when he was Xehanort, he tried to piece together the life he once had, before he lost his heart and became a Nobody and Heartless, respectfully.

Who was he? What had been trying to do before he lost his memory? Was his true name even Xehanort?

But all efforts were in vain. His memory wasn't anywhere inside him. It was just, to put it simply, gone. Just gone.


	80. Fire and Ice

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**80. Fire and Ice**

Aqua grimaced when she thought of the two little boys she had met on Destiny Islands. Looking back, she remembered a saying Master Eraqus told her once:

"As long as fire burns, expect an equal force of ice to cool it down."

Since she was four years old when she heard it, Aqua couldn't grasp what that meant. But all that had changed the moment she made eye contact with the small brown eyes of Sora.

She could expect great things from these incredible boys. Terrible, of course, but great.


	81. Stick Together

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**81. Stick Together**

"What's wrong?" The comforting hand of Aerith landed on Yuffie's shoulder.

Yuffie shook her head. "Nothing. Go away."

Aerith could sense the sadness in the girl's voice when she spoke. Without saying anything, she slowly wrapped her arms around Yuffie's head and pulled it close to her chest. Then she knelt down and gave Yuffie a big hug.

Immediately, Yuffie smiled. "Thanks, Aerith."

Aerith pecked her on the cheek. "Of course." Problems were easier to handle when they just stuck together. And nothing could ever stop them, no matter what.


	82. Goodbye

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**82. Goodbye**

"Goodbye, Xemnas, leader of the Organization." Sora whispered to himself as Xemnas started to disappear.

Riku nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he said. "See ya."

After a few minutes, he looked back to see Sora, and was shocked to see him crying. "What is it?" He asked.

Sora shook his head, and the tears kept falling. "I don't know; I just...I feel so empty inside." A sharp pain was inside his heart; he couldn't help but feel he had just said goodbye to an old friend he knew in a different life...


	83. Clear

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**83. Clear**

Whenever Xion felt lost and alone, she thought of the few things that could make her happy:

There was Roxas, and his beautiful smile. Whenever she felt sad, his smile was all she needed to cheer up.

And then there was Axel; her psychical attraction to him was so great that she always melted when they hugged.

Finally, there was ice cream; after a long day of fighting, she unwinded with its sweet and salty taste.

It was clear then what Xion wanted; she wanted Roxas, Axel and ice cream.


	84. Memory

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**84. Memory**

Aqua nearly gasped when she saw the destruction and ruin the Land of Departure had become that she almost dropped the comatose Ventus from her arms.

Slowly sinking to the ground, she tried to remember the beauty of her home. She had a memory of when she, Terra and Ven all had fun together, sitting on the cliff that no longer existed, watching the stars above them shine brightly in the skies.

And now it was gone. All gone. This land that had been their home was now nothing more than a distant memory.


	85. Imagination

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**85. Imagination**

Being the cold-hearted man that he was, DiZ had never stopped to consider what life would have been like if he never existed.

His world would still be called Radiant Garden, and the people would have been living happily. Sora and his friends could have lived in peace, and not have to suffer the horrors they did. Most importantly, the Heartless would never have come to the worlds, and countess deaths would have been prevented.

But this was all just in his imagination; because of Diz, there would be no happiness in the worlds.


	86. Parents

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**86. Parents**

Sometimes Master Xehanort wondered what his parents must have gone through when he left Destiny Islands all those years ago. He thought about his mom and how she would always comfort him at night. He thought about his dad, who was very stern and demanding of him. Then he thought about all the times he fought with them, of how he wished he could be free of Destiny Islands and be allowed to travel the worlds.

Looking back, Xehanort realized that he had given up the only thing that was still important to him; his parents.


	87. Battlefield

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**87. Battlefield**

Whenever Sora had to fight the Heartless, he was forced to summon up courage he never knew he had. That was because even though these were monsters he was fighting, it didn't change the fact that they were once hearts themselves.

Then he thought about Kairi. If she ever woke up, and saw the things he was doing to these once-peaceful hearts, even if it was for everyone's safety...

It would devastate her. She might never speak to him again.

Sora shook his head. Sometimes he felt he was in two battlefields; one in the open, another in his heart.


	88. Dawn

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**88. Dawn**

"What are you making me choose now?" Riku asked DiZ.

Diz motioned to his right. "Will you take the road to light?" Then he motioned to his left. "Or the road to darkness?"

"Neither." Riku declared. "I'm taking the middle road."

As he passed DiZ, the latter sighed and asked. "You mean the twilight road to nightfall?"

Confidently, and with pure determination, he declared. "No. The road to dawn."

Brighter days were coming. No matter what happened to Riku from now on, he knew that they were coming.


	89. Sapphire

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**89. Sapphire**

Tonight was a special night for Sora. Tonight, he was going to ask Kairi to the school dance, and his plan was foolproof.

He was standing outside Kairi's door. Gleefully, he knocked loudly.

In a few minutes, the beautiful figure of Kairi was standing in front of him. Quickly, he knelt down and opened the box in his hand.

"Kairi, will you-"

He was greeted by a slamming door. Sora started sulking; maybe Kairi didn't like sapphire rings. Either that, or the fact that it was four in the morning.


	90. Crystal

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**90. Crystal**

"No!" Kairi kept shaking her head. "No, you can't go!"

Sora shook his head. "I'm sorry. I have to! I need to get Riku and the King! I'll come back for you! I PROMISE!"

Even as he said that, the distance between them kept growing, and eventually, Sora was too far away to even hear her.

Tears kept flowing from Kairi's angelic face; she wanted to believe that she and Sora would be together forever. It had been crystal in her mind that their hearts were connected. But now, her crystal of faith was broken.


	91. Player

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**91. Player**

Leon was a warrior. He was also a lover. But most importantly...he was a player.

In his short time on the worlds, Leon had broken the hearts of over 30 women from different corners of the universe. He spared no one, and he didn't keep hearts to himself for very long. He was a loner, a rebel...and he didn't care.

That changed, however, when he met Yuffie. She was different from all the others; she would never let anyone get the better of her, especially when it came to love. It fascinated him.


	92. Shield

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**92. Shield**

Ven was sick and tired of being treated like a kid. All his life, people have been protecting him, never giving him the chance to act on his own.

First there was Aqua; sometimes, when a storm hit the land, she would check on him to see if he was okay.

Then there was Terra; the guy was so scared for Ven that he gave him his wooden Keyblade.

And now...Eraqus was trying to kill him to protect the worlds from harm.

Yup, everyone in Ven's life was nothing more than a human shield.


	93. Opposite

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**93. Opposite**

Whenever Riku was compared to Sora, they were both thought of as being polar opposites. Sora was outgoing; Riku was anti-social. Sora always smiled; Riku rarely laughed. Sora had Kairi's attention; Riku would be lucky enough to end up with a turtle.

Although he had every reason to be jealous of Sora, Riku brushed these selfish thoughts aside. So what if they were polar opposites? Wjy should Riku care? It's not like anyone cared enough about him to begin with. People loved Sora, not him. But Riku didn't mind. Not one bit. As long as Sora was happy, who cared if they were opposites?


	94. Pain

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**94. Pain**

No matter what he did, Luxford always took losing seriously when he was a Somebody. Whether it was at cards, chess, or even darts, this gambling master always had to win it all. Whenever he lost, a sharp pain rang in his heart. After he 'died' and became a Nobody, he expected the pain to go away.

But it never did. Even now, whenever he lost a game, he still felt a sharp pain in the place where his heart used to rest. Even after countless experiments performed on him by Vexen, Luxford still never figured out why he was able to feel this strange sensation called 'pain'.


	95. Feather

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**95. Feather**

Love meant nothing to Xemnas. What did he care about someone else's feelings. He didn't even have his own feelings; sharing someone else's heart was just ridiculous.

So why then, did he get a funny feeling inside of him when he saw the little ninja girl watering her garden?

Her name was Yuffie, and Xemnas would know this because he had been stalking her for quite a while now. Several attempts to approach her had failed, but Xemnas knew they would meet in due time. For now, his life had forever changed; his darkness was dispelled from his heart, and his head was floating in the clouds, as soft as a feather.


	96. Chain

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**96. Chain**

No matter what he did, Mickey didn't have the courage to tell them the truth. It hurt him to keep secrets from the Keyblade's chosen one, and it was equally painful to keep them from his most trusted companions, Donald and Goofy, who had given him so much of their trust.

But all the same, his hands were tied. The promise he made to Riku was stronger than any bond he had ever felt in his lifetime; it kept binding him like a chain, an eternal chain of darkness, that sought to destroy the relationships he had worked so hard to create...


	97. Beach

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**97. Beach**

Quiely walking on the beach...the beach long forgotten by time. Walking indefinately, until time became a distant memory, and memory just a piece of time.

This was what went through Sora's mind as he dragged Riku through the Dark Meridian. Once he reached the shore, he dropped Riku to the ground and just gaped in wonder. For a beach lost in darkness, it actually looked pretty beautiful. In fact, it was so mesmirizing that, crazy as it sounded, Sora didn't mind so much being trapped in the dark realm.

But he shook his head. No beach, not even one as beautiful as this, was worth spending an eternity of suffering.


	98. Dream Come True

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**98. Dream Come True**

Sora stabbed himself with the Keyblade. "Ahhh!" His legs started to weaken under him, and he kneeled to the ground; life was starting to leave his body.

At once, a yellow orb of light emerged from his heart. Slowly, it entered the comatose Ventus's chest, disappearing as soon as it touched the boy's flesh. Even as Sora fell to the ground, gasping and coughing, Ven's breathing quickened. Eventually, he opened his eyes...and smiled.

Aqua brushed a tear from her face. After eleven years, a smile finally emerged on her face. It was a dream come true.


	99. Victory

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**99. Victory**

SLASH!

The great Keyblade Master fell to the ground with one, swift move. Xehanort coughed up a bit of blood and started breathing heavily. "This...cannot...happen. I was supposed to live forever..."

Sora used what little strength he had left and walked towards the fallen monster. Though he was beaten and brusied, he still had enough strength to point his finger at Xehanort, and utter some final words to the dying man: "It's over Xehanort. You lose, I win. Game, set match." And with that, the Keyblade's chosen one walked away, having accomplished true victory at last.


	100. End

WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge

**100. End**

Elsewhere, in a beautiful land, three friends looked up in the starry skies. Though the skies looked as beautiful as they always did, tonight was extremely special.

The worlds had finally been restored to the way they used to be, before the tragic events that had ruined their lives ever came to be. One of them had his entire body restored, one regained his heart, and the last was finally in the realm of light. After eleven years of torture, they were finally together again.

Their names were Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. And this was their ending, their happily ever after.


End file.
